


Devotion

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Top Victor Nikiforov, very minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: As a child, Viktor had always been the most devoted to the gods, but even as the High Priest of his temple, he's never been shown favor by the gods, has never had a vision.That changes one night when the god of ice and cold visits.God!Yuuri, High Priest!Viktor





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> VERY minor blood at the end, it's not explicit, but it is mentioned.

As a child, Viktor had always been the most devoted to the gods, at least in his age group. They were beautiful in the paintings done on the temple walls, stoic and hard in marble statues set along the building, fierce and brave in the stories told around the campfire. It was no surprise to anyone when he announced that he wished to become a priest at the temple. There were tears and hugs the day he packed up his few things and left for the school the ones who wish to serve the gods.

It’s long and hard and it takes everything in Viktor to keep going some days. He studies by firelight until his eyes sting, he goes to temple to pray often, he pushes himself to keep going, day after day, determined to show the gods that he is devoted, he wants nothing more than to serve them in all their glory.

He works his way up to High Priest by the time he’s twenty four, a great honor for one so young, but there is no one more devout than Viktor.  
Within three years, though, three years of nothing, no sign from the gods, nothing to show for all of the time and love he’s poured into his worship, not even a vision like most priests have by now to show them who favors them, Viktor is left feeling lost. Alone.

He’s so terribly tired of being alone.

He’s walking through the temple one night, shortly before his twenty seventh birthday. He kneels at the altar, an old routine that he can’t shake, even with his conflicted feelings. He repeats prayer through rote, going through them like always, but the feeling… the feeling in the temple is different tonight, swirling and strong and invigorating in a way that Viktor has never felt before. He finishes and leans back, opening his eyes to stare at the statues of the gods that sit behind it. Except…

Except tonight, there’s a boy there. A young man, really, barely on the cusp of manhood, who tilts his head curiously at Viktor. He’s wearing a white chiton, held together with a gold clasp at his shoulder. One of his pink nipples is peaking through where the fabric does not cover, but the other one is not well hidden through the sheer fabric. None of him is, the lines of his body vivid with the light behind him. He’s… otherworldly in the bare light of the temple.

“You should not sit on the altar of the gods,” Viktor finds himself saying.

“Oh, should I not?” the boy asks. There’s something in his voice, his beautiful face, that makes Viktor feel like he’s being laughed at. Not cruelly, but as if there’s a joke he’s missing the punchline for.

“The gods do not stand for desecration of their places of worship,” Viktor tries again.

“You know, I’ve been watching you,” the boy says.

This takes Viktor back and he blinks up at the boy. “What?”

“I’ve been watching you. For years now.” The apples of his cheeks darken in the dim light of the temple. “You are very devote to the gods.”

“I have always strived to be.”

“Who has you in their favor?”

At this Viktor finally turns his face away, embarrassment and sadness warring inside him. “I have not yet been given favor by a god.”

“And yet you still come here, every day, every night, without fail, to prostrate yourself before the altar?”

“It is my duty to serve the gods; I have never wanted anything more than to please them.”

There’s silence all around them, then, “Your family, friends, they call you ‘Vitya,’ yes?”

Viktor starts, staring up at the boy, shocked that this unknown person knows his name, his diminutive even. “Yes.” The look in his eyes is too much, and Viktor has to look away again; it feels like he’s staring into Viktor’s very soul.

“May I call you Vitya?”

Each time he says it is like a caress, a shock to Viktor’s body. “I- I would like it if you did so.”

Cold fingers, so cold that they’re almost hot, touch his chin, tilting his face back to the beautiful boy. “Would you like to please the gods tonight, Vitya?”

Viktor shivers. “What do you mean?”

The boy tugs until Viktor stands, hovering over where he’s still seated on the altar. “The gods would like an offering.”

Viktor shivers again, his mouth dry as he stares into golden eyes. “An offering?”

The boy’s plush pink lips curl into a sly smirk as he lets go of Viktor and lays out like an the most beautiful sacrifice. HIs eyes glitter in the dark as he says, “My name is Yuuri, and I am a god of ice and cold. Lay with me, Vitya, offer your body and your seed to the gods, and you will be loved in return.”

Viktor can hardly believe this, can hardly believe that a god is here, before him, let alone that he’s asking Viktor to lay with him. That is the highest honor a priest can have, and yet Viktor has never even had a vision before. A god, here? Now?

Yuuri turns away, shy all of a sudden. “If you do not wish to, we do not have to. I will leave-”

“No!” Viktor shouts in a panic, his voice echoing in the temple. Yuuri startles, but he’s looking at Viktor again, and Viktor never wants him to look away. “No, please do not leave, I want to- I want to give offering to you, to worship you how you see fit.” He bows low to the god on the altar. “Please, show me how to please you.”

“Rise.” Viktor does. 

“Come forward.” Viktor steps until he is directly in front of the altar. 

“Make love to me.” Viktor obeys.

Yuuri drags him onto the altar with him, guiding Viktor down until their faces are almost touching. “Do you want this?” Yuuri whispers, his lips brushing Viktor’s with every word.

“My only wish is to serve the gods.”

“That is not what I asked you.”

“Yes,” Viktor breathes, his breath a warm breeze across Yuuri’s face. He takes the initiative, leaning down to press their lips together the way he’s seen couples do before. Yuuri’s lips are as cold as his fingers were and the contrast between his body heat and Yuuri’s lack thereof makes him shiver, but Viktor doesn’t stop kissing him. He’s only kissed one other person, before he decided to dedicate his life to the gods, has never gone any further than that, and he’s unsure of what comes next. He wonders if Yuuri knows, if Yuuri can tell. He moves his mouth tentatively, but when Yuuri takes over, guiding his head to where he wants it, moving his lips like he’s teaching Viktor the best way to kiss, everything starts falling into place.

Gasping for breath, Viktor breaks away, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck as he struggles to rein in his control. That swiftly goes out the window when Yuuri begins peppering his own neck with kisses, little dots of cold that make Viktor shiver while also stroking the fire inside him.

“Vitya, make love to me,” Yuuri whispers, his words as warm as his breath is cold.

Pulling back to sit on his heels, Viktor begins tugging at his heavy priest robes, aided by Yuuri, until they fall away. The slight chill of night air and Yuuri’s body cause bumps to erupt over his skin, but Viktor pushes the knowledge away, staring intently down at Yuuri’s naked body. He doesn’t know when Yuuri undressed, but chalks it up to Yuuri’s godly power. Viktor leans back over Yuuri, carefully nestling between his hips as he lowers himself down, capturing Yuuri’s lips with his again. Now, though, he can feel the cool hands tracing lines over his back, can feel the cold body beneath him, and he dares to kiss down Yuuri’s neck and dart out his tongue to taste the cool flesh there. Yuuri moans at the sensation, his hips rising against Viktor’s, and they both gasp at the friction.

“Vitya, please!”

“Not yet, please, can I- I want to-” The words don’t come, Viktor doesn’t know how to voice what he wants, so he hopes Yuuri will tell him if he doesn’t like it, will show him what to do if he does it wrong.

He starts kissing down Yuuri’s chest, stopping a moment to pay attention to Yuuri’s nipples, sucking lightly and then flicking his tongue over the bud when it rises. Yuuri’s cold hands tangle in his hair, and Viktor feels the sharp intake of breath when Viktor accidentally scrapes one of his nipples with his teeth. His head shoots up and he looks at Yuuri worriedly.

“Is this okay?”

Yuuri looks wrecked, his eyes wild and his breathing heavy. “Yes, yes, it is- it is very good.”

Assured, Viktor begins again, kissing every inch of Yuuri’s perfect torso that he can before he makes it down to the thatch of dark hair that curls at the base of Yuuri’s cock. Viktor has seen cocks before, there are few things you don’t share when becoming a priest and even before that, his family had cleaned themselves in the communal baths. Viktor has seen cocks.

This, though, was nothing like the ones he had seen. It was as beautiful as the rest of Yuuri, long and thick and perfect, and Viktor’s mouth watered just looking at it. He had an odd thought, then, and he looks back up to where Yuuri is looking at him, lust in his gold eyes, his cool hands in Viktor’s silver locks.

“May I… put my mouth on you, here?” Viktor asks tentatively.

“Yes, please, Vitya, please, I need you,” Yuuri says, his hips rolling up as he stares down at Viktor.

Viktor has never once considered telling the gods no, and he’s not going to start now. He starts by kissing the head, the shaft, lightly, tongue darting out to taste the clean flesh, until he’s at the base and can nuzzle there, inhaling the cool, icy scent of Yuuri. His balls are soft and smooth and cool in Viktor’s mouth as he takes first one and then the other inside. Yuuri is a moaning, writhing mess beneath him and Viktor is unable to take his eyes away for long.

Suddenly, one of Yuuri’s hands releases Viktor’s hair and takes one of Viktor’s hands. His knees come up, spreading his legs wider, and then Yuuri is guiding Viktor’s fingers to his hole. Viktor brushes it lightly and is rewarded with a loud moan from the god. He presses more firmly, exploring the feel under his fingers before one manages to dip in ever so slightly, just as Viktor moves to engulf the head of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth.

The combination is apparently too much for Yuuri, because he lets out a cry at the duel sensations and comes in Viktor’s mouth. It catches Viktor by surprise, but he doesn’t mind, swallowing everything he’s given before pulling off.

“Oh gods, I am sorry, I did not mean to-” Yuuri pants. He keeps lifting his head slightly to look at Viktor, but he can never hold it up for long. His body seems almost boneless in the relaxed way that he’s laying there.

“You taste really good,” Viktor informs him.

Yuuri laughs, and it’s a high clear sound, like ice shattering, and he smiles down at Viktor. “Thank you.”

Viktor stares down at the body still laid out before him. “I wonder…”

Without warning, he leans down, his hands holding Yuuri’s thighs open wide as he licks from Yuuri’s hole all the way to where his balls hand. Yuuri lets out a squeal as he arches. “Vitya!”

Viktor releases his hold gently, hands pulling away from Yuuri as if he were burned. He tries to bow as he says, “I am sorry, I do not mean to offend, please forgive me.”

Yuuri just laughs, shaking his head. “If you wish to… continue, you may. It only caught me by surprise, that is all.”

“Truly?” Viktor looks worried, but that dissolves when Yuuri nods his head. Taking that for permission, Viktor once again separates Yuuri’s thighs and buries his face between the cheeks of Yuuri’s magnificient ass. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, so he lets his instincts guide him.

He licks over the pucker, putting pressure with every swipe while Yuuri babbles praise and encouragement, his cool hand petting Viktor’s head. He feels Yuuri hole relax and then Yuuri says, “You are doing so good,Vitya, so good, now make your tongue firm, like that, you are doing so well, now press it ins- OH GODS!”

Viktor is very good at following instructions. He thrusts his tongue inside Yuuri’s hole until Yuuri is sobbing and pulling at his hair. “Stop, stop, stop!” Viktor frowns as he pulls away, absentmindedly swiping at the saliva over his face.

“But you taste so good.”

One of Yuuri’s hands comes up to cover his face and his body trembles beneath Viktor. He worries he’s done something wrong, until he realize Yuuri is laughing. “I do not wish to spill again without you inside me,” Yuuri says. 

It takes a moment for the words to penetrate the lust filled fog in Viktor’s brain, and then what little blood is left in him rushes to his cock. “You want to- with me?” Viktor stutters out. “That is a great honor, I am just a priest.”

“A High Priest, the youngest one ever, the most devoted priest I have ever seen,” Yuuri replies. “If there is a person more worthy to lay with me, I have yet to see them in my long life.”

Again, the realization of what he’s hearing takes a long moment to make sense. “You mean you have never-“

The red returns to Yuuri’s cheeks. “There was no one worthy enough.” He pauses, tugging Viktor up until their lips almost meet again. “I have been waiting for an eternity, Vitya. Will you keep me waiting?”

Viktor has to grab the base of his cock at the words, whispered in the powerful voice of a god, to stop himself from spilling at the words. “No, I will not.”

Yuuri kisses him, not caring where Viktor’s mouth has just been. It gives Viktor time to push back his orgasm as Yuuri shows ways to move his head, his lips, slipping his tongue into Viktor’s mouth and using it to tease and drive Viktor wild with want.

“Use your finger, Vitya, here.” Yuuri brings Viktor’s hand over to where a bowl of some kind of oil sits. Viktor knows it wasn’t there before and doesn’t know when it appeared, but he chalks it up to the god’s powers and pays attention to the task at hand. Yuuri leads his hand back to his hole, and his oil-slick fingers tease as the soft pucker. “Push one in now, slowly, like that, yes.” The soft pink lower lip gets caught between Yuuri’s teeth as Viktor presses inside. It’s not as cold as the rest of Yuuri’s body, or maybe Viktor is just getting used to the chill. He watches Yuuri’s face for any sign of discomfort as his finger is taken the rest of the way in.

“Is this okay?”

Yuuri nods, his lip sliding free from his teeth as he takes a breath. “Crook your finger a bit, up-“ Yuuri moans, eyes fluttering as Viktor massages the spot before pulling his finger out and pushing it back in a few times, dragging against Yuuri’s wall. A hiss of breath follows. “Put another one in,” Yuuri commands.

Viktor does, slowly adding a second, and then a third with Yuuri’s encouragement. He watches Yuuri’s face, blissful and beautiful and just for Viktor as he writhes in pleasure. Once three fit easily inside, Viktor presses inside, fingers finding the spot that draws the loudest noise out of Yuuri and rubbing until Yuuri cries out, his lovely cock spurting across his abdomen.

Viktor peppers Yuuri’s face with kisses until his breath slows down some, and then Viktor eases his fingers out. “How else can I serve you?”

Yuuri laughs, and Viktor wants to hear the sound again and again until the day he leaves this world. “Oh, my Vitya, there is much you could do, but only one thing I want right now.” His long legs come up, circling Viktor’s hips and pulling him down so that their bodies are flush together. “Make love to me, Vitya, show me your devotion to the gods, spill inside of me with the offering of your seed. Serve the gods well.” 

Before the last words even fully make their way past Yuuri’s lips, Viktor crushes their mouths together, one hand cupping the back of Yuuri’s head as he kisses him with the sweet devotion. His other hand finds the bowl of oil, dipping into it again before sliding between their bodies. He covers his cock, then his fingers find their way back into Yuuri’s hole, making sure he’s still loose and ready. Yuuri murmurs praise in his ear as Viktor tries to line his cock up to slide in, but he’s fumbling, nervous and awkward. He thrusts shallowly in and out once the head of his cock catches on Yuuri’s rim. Finally he slides in, and the heat is so much, the pressure overwhelming, that he comes immediately, much to his embarrassment.

“I apologize, I did not-”

“Sh, sh, it’s okay, Vitya, we can try again,” Yuuri whispers, squeezing Viktor between his thighs, not letting him pull out and away.

“I-”

Yuuri doesn’t let him speak, pulling him in for a kiss that distracts Viktor well enough. The kiss gets deeper and Viktor’s hips start thrusting slightly without him realizing it until his cock is hard again; Yuuri lets out a moan, his head dropping back. Viktor takes the opportunity to kiss down his jaw to his neck and gives it a nip, which earns him a shiver and when he adds pressure to the bite, Yuuri goes soft and pliant beneath him. Viktor starts thrusting in earnest, enjoying the feeling of Yuuri’s body, warm where it had once been cold. He smells good, like ice and cool winter days and something that Viktor has never smelt before.

Each moan, every gasp, every delicious shudder that Viktor manages to pull from Yuuri sends a thrill down his spine. Pressure builds in his lower abdomen, the urge to come again hot and heavy, but Viktor is able to push it down this time, focusing everything in him to give Yuuri, this beautiful god, all of the pleasure he’s able. If Yuuri has been waiting for Viktor, then Viktor is going to make sure the wait was worth it.

Reaching between them, Viktor begins stroking Yuuri’s cock, unsure of what to do, but figuring he would try what he knew he liked. It’s worth it to see Yuuri’s eyes roll back, to hear words, spoken in a language Viktor doesn’t know, babbled out as Yuuri’s nails rake down Viktor’s back.

“Faster.” Viktor speeds up his hand.

“Tighter.” Viktor tightened his hand.

“ _There._ ” Viktor tilts Yuuri’s hips and thrusts just so, hard and fast, and Yuuri lets out a sob, his hole tightening around Viktor’s cock as he comes. His teeth are sharp as he sinks them into Viktor’s shoulder. There’s a slight tugging feeling and it takes a moment for the lust to clear and Viktor realizes that Yuuri is feeding, taking his blood as an offering, one that Viktor gives willingly. The thought that a part of him will be forever in Yuuri, combined with everything else, is enough to tip him over the edge again, and he thrusts a few more times as he comes, filling Yuuri with another type of offering.

His head drops down to Yuuri’s shoulder, sensations running wild over his body as he comes down, chest heaving as he tries to calm his racing heart.

And then Viktor is waking up, the sun high in the sky as it streams through the window. He sits up, looking around. He’s in his room, on his bed, still in his robes from last night. He doesn’t remember how he got here, just remembers lying on the altar with Yuuri, basking in the warm glow after his offering to the god.

Had it been a dream?

The pull of fresh scratches on his back says otherwise, and when he strips out of his robes, he sees the crescent marks left by Yuuri’s teeth on his shoulder. But how had he gotten back? Or gotten dressed? Why had Yuuri not even told him goodbye?

There’s no rest for him, though, and the following days are filled with his duties. Viktor dedicates himself more than ever to the gods. When he goes looking for Yuuri in the scrolls, who Viktor has known of, the pictures look nothing like the man he met on the altar; they don’t do him justice in the slightest. Viktor wonders if there has been some mix up and makes it a personal mission to find all the stuff he can on the god of ice and cold to see if it all lines up.

He had been promised love, though, and while it does seem that he now has the favor of the gods, he misses the feeling he had with Yuuri, that one night where he connected with someone for the first time in a long time.

A month later, he’s cleaning the temple before his nightly prayers. He’s just snuffed out the last of the candles on one side of the temple when there’s a sudden breeze behind him, a chill that sends wonderful shivers down his spine.

“Hello, Vitya.”

“ _Yuuri…_ ”


End file.
